Ragamuffin
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Castiel is essentially a ragamuffin, baggy clothes, shaggy hair and completely oblivious to the world, accept for Dean Winchester. Dean thinks Cas is a hot piece of adorable sexy ragamuffin ass and in the end he just can't control himself anymore. Gabriel,Meg,Sam,Jo,and Lucifer meddle terribly. High school Destiel AU Oneshot.


**Ok so thought of this awesome, I think it is anyways, oneshot when my older brother and his fiancée came over and I opened the front door for them and he called me a "ragamuffin" and this will be adorable I promise. **

_**Ragamuffin- a person, typically a child, in ragged, dirty clothes. **_

Castiel Novack was a junior in high school, and he was one, always bored out of his mind, two, didn't want to stay back because of his best friend Meg, and three, he couldn't give a rat's ass about his appearance.

Everyday, no matter if he was at school or at home he would wear one of his three pairs of ripped on the knee, totally warn out black skinny jeans, a baggy t-shirt and a baggy sweater of some sort that hung off his shoulders and thin frame loosely and emphasized his collar bone that jutted out from his chest, topped that off with an old pair of scuffed up doc martins and completely messy hair you've got a Castiel that doesn't care.

He was walking to class with Meg when they spotted his older brother Gabriel with his senior friends Jo Harvelle, and the boy that Cas has been in love with since he was eleven, Dean Winchester. Dean's younger brother Sam, who was a year younger than Cas and Meg and was good friends with them was there also.

"Ugh, Gay-briel's calling us over." Meg groaned rolling her eyes.

Cas snorted, "He is my brother, but at least Sam's there." He said shrugging.

"And Dean." She said with an evil smirk.

"Die in a hole." Cas hissed and smiled a bored smile when he reached Gabriel and tried not to faint near Dean.

"Hiya Cassie, and Cassie's demon friend." Gabe said happily and threw an arm around his younger brother's shoulders; it was awkward though considering Gabriel had to reach up a few inches.

"Hello Gabriel." Cas said.

"Hey, fatcake." Meg responded with and Jo laughed but stopped when Gabriel glared at her.

"Hi Cas, hi Meg." Sam said squeezing between Dean and Jo to smile warmly at them and wave.

"Hi Sam," Castiel said smiling much warmer then when he greeted Gabriel, Meg nodded at the boy.

"Anwaysssss," Gabriel said, "Cassie you two are gonna have to find a ride home I'm going to Dean's."

"I'll call Lucifer or walk it's whatever." Castiel said shrugging and adjusting the ridiculously baggy crew neck sweater that was falling off one of his shoulders.

Gabriel nodded and then asked, "Cassie, whose sweater is that anyways?"

"It's Lucifers. I was wearing it so much that he gave it to me." Castiel said with a slight smirk.

"It's huge on you." Gabriel said chuckling.

"It's comfortable, I don't care how it looks." Cas said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"It's fine Clarence, shows off your hot collar bones." Meg said with an over exaggerated wink.

"Hey stop flirting with my little brother you pukewad." Gabriel said sticking his tongue out at her.

Dean and Jo and Sam were all watching this ridiculous encounter with amusement, well Dean was pretty jealous but he wasn't about to tell anyone that.

"I can do as I please." Meg sneered then placed a big smooch on Castiel's cheek, leaving a very obvious dark red, almost burgundy kiss lipstick mark in her wake. Castiel scrunched up his face and laughed.

"Thanks for the new tatt Meg." He said smiling at her.

"You're welcome," she said and then added, "You're not allowed to wash it off."

"Aw why not?" he asked.

"Because it's my present, let me get a picture and then you can rinse it off after school."

Castiel sighed dramatically but agreed and let her take a photo. It was a side angle of Castiel so you could see his sharp jaw line and collar bones and the blue of his eyes and red of the lipstick and darkness of his hair were all vibrant and stood out against the paleness of his skin.

"You look adorable oh my gosh, Meg send that to me?" Jo asked and Castiel blushed.

"Thanks Joanna." He said almost too quietly to hear, and moved away from Gabriel to drape his arm affectionately around Meg's shoulders.

"You're welcome Castiel" Jo said and smiled at him, Cas missed Dean elbow her in the gut.

"Hey Sam," Cas added before they walked away, "You're free to come home with Meg and I and do homework if you want."

"Can I Dean?" Sam asked. Cas knew that Sam was only fifteen and Dean was eighteen and Dean took care of Sam a lot while their Uncle Bobby was working.

"Sure thing Sammy, I'll pick you up later." Dean told him with a smile and also smiled at Cas which melted the younger boy's patella's.

"Thanks for having him over Cas." Dean added with a smile. _Cas._ That was Dean's nickname for the younger boy. Cas only let Dean and Sam call him it really and Jo sometimes if she wasn't being weird. Gabriel was never allowed to call him Cas nor was Lucifer.

"You're welcome Dean, it's not a burden, I love spending time with Sam." Cas offered and Dean's face broke out in a huge grin. Cas and Deam were the only one oblivious to the fact that everyone in this group knew exactly how the two boys felt about each other.

Meg and Cas walked away and everyone turned on Dean, basically whipping their bodies in his direction.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Gabriel said laughing, "I'm just thoroughly surprised that Cassie hasn't realized your huge ass attraction to him."

"Shut up." Dean pouted.

"Yeah, I knew Cas was oblivious to everything but you're kinda obvious." Jo added.

"I've tried to not be obvious, I can't it's too hard. He's so fucking adorable." Dean groaned as they went to class and Sam split from them to go to his classes.

"I'm Cassie's brother and this conversation is already weird for me, but I'm going to make it even weirder and agree with you there, he's like a kitten." Gabriel said as they sat down in English.

"He wears all those baggy sweaters and the sleeves are always over his hands and his collar bones and shoulders are always sticking out and his hair is always messy and cute and hot and ughhhhh.." Dean groaned.

"Dean, you gotta tell him," Jo said, "I'm sick of Cas-sexually frustrated Dean, it's worse than normal sexually frustrated Dean." She complained.

"What?" Dean asked, "Are you crazy?!"

"Deano," Gabriel said slowly, "I've been trying to convince you that Cassie is irrevocably in love with you for three years."

"I know that Gabe," Dean huffed, "One, I think you're just saying that because you wanna make me feel better." Gabriel rolled his eyes at that, "And two, I'm okay friends with Cas and I don't know if I want to ruin that on a chance type of thing." He explained.

Jo sighed heavily and flipped Dean off, officially done with Dean's extreme denial and cowardliness.

Over in Meg and Castiel's advanced math class Cas was trying not to scratch at the itch that had effectively activated itself on the lipstick mark on his cheek, while also trying to not think of Dean.

He was failing miserably.

"He's into you." Meg said simply.

"Yeah okay," Cas sighed, "Just like Gabriel's in love with you."

"Whatever Clarence, don't believe me, but you're the only person who doesn't see it, his attraction towards you is basically smacking you in the face."

"I would have thought that that's how _my _attraction towards _him_ is." Cas countered.

"It is. He's just as much of an idiot as you are." Meg said simply and Cas glared at her.

At the end of the day the group, Gabriel, Cas, Meg, Sam, Dean, and Jo walked out into the parking lot together to find Lucifer leaning against the family Volvo.

Recently Castiel and Gabriel's parents decided they didn't want to take care of their sons because one was gay(Cas) and one was bisexual(Gabriel) and so Lucifer told them to leave, and they didn't need them. Lucifer was twenty-five, and bartended regularly at Ellen's bar. Gabriel also had a job at their cousin Balthazar's bakery so they made out alright.

Because of this situation that happened merely a month or two ago, the Winchesters had yet to meet the eldest Novack brother, because he'd lived in his own place before. Castiel and Gabriel were to be honest, glad to be rid of their snobby, pretentious and conservative parents, content with being watched over by their older brother.

Lucifer looked like Castiel and Gabriel combined. He had blonde hair like Gabriel, only a little lighter, but blue eyes like Castiel, only they were a little icier. He was taller than both of them and had the same evil grin as Gabriel and square jaw as Castiel. He was parked right next to Gabriel's truck, and then Dean's impala was next to that.

"Hey Luci!" Gabriel shouted and Lucifer waved with a few fingers.

"Hello Lucifer." Castiel said when they all got close, because who wanted to scream like Gabriel.

"Hey Cassie, Meg." Lucifer said and ruffled Cas' hair. Castiel smiled.

"Luci these are our friends, Dean and Sam Winchester, and Jo Harvelle." Gabriel said introducing them.

"I know Jo, I work at her mom's bar remember?" Lucifer said, "I haven't met these guys yet although Ellen speaks highly of both of you."

"Nice too meet you." Sam and Dean said at the same time and Jo smiled at him.

"Gabriel is going over Dean's with Jo, is it alright if Sam comes over and does homework with Meg and I?" Cas asked.

"Course it is Cassie," Lucifer told him, "maybe he'll be able to keep Meg under control." He added with a laugh.

"I seriously doubt it." Cas chuckled and Meg winked and got into the car.

"Why does she need controlling?" Sam asked before anyone else could.

"That demon's got the hots for Luci and flirts with him shamelessly." Gabriel sneered.

"It's hilarious." Cas said grinning and Lucifer flicked him in the ear.

"It's awful, I am like, seven years her senior." Lucifer said and Dean and Jo laughed.

"At least she didn't give you this and then forbid you to wash it off." Cas said pointing at his cheek and then Gabriel laughed.

"Awh Cassiieeeeee" Lucifer said and tried to give him a kiss on the other cheek.

"Get away from me, Satan." Cas said jerking away.

Lucifer laughed and then turned to Gabriel before everyone got in their consecutive cars.

"You gotta drive Cassie home tomorrow short stuff," Lucifer told him, "I'm getting my other tattoo finished and I can't reschedule."

"Yeah okay, see you guys later." Gabriel said and got into his truck.

"By Cas." Dean said smiling and waving at him, "I'm gonna see you later though cause I'm picking up Sam, so by for now?" he added, winking.

"By Dean." Cas said and hurried into the car before Dean could see him blushing.

"So that's Dean?" Lucifer asked as he got in the driver's seat and Sam got in the back. Cas was in the passenger seat.

"Yes." CAs sighed, "That was Dean."

"What about Dean?" Sam asked and Cas froze as his eyes grew wide in shock. He'd forgotten that Sam was in the car. There was an awkward silence before Sam spoke again.

"Are we talking about how Cas reduces my big brother into a blabbering puddle of goo?"

Meg barked out a laugh and Lucifer snorted. If Castiel had water in his mouth he would have spit it all over the dashboard.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We weren't talking about that even though I agree with it completely." Meg said snidely, "We were talking about the monster crush that Clarence has on your brother."

"MEG." Cas said whipping around to glare at her.

"Oh I knew that too." Sam said shrugging, "You two are morons." He added.

"Whatever." Cas said and sunk down in his seat to pout. It was the end of the conversation.

**XXXXxxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXXX**

It was later that week and everyone was getting pretty annoyed at the whole Dean and Castiel situation so Gabriel hatched a plan.

Dean was working at Bobby's shop and Meg took Castiel to her house for this particular plan that Gabriel was hatching with Jo, Sam and Lucifer.

"So what's your idea Gabriel?" Lucifer asked tiredly because he'd been in this situation with Gabriel on many occasion.

"Alright, so I have thought of the perfect plan to force Dean into jumping our dear Cassie." He told them excitedly.

"Well what is it midgethead?" Jo asked. Sam giggled but stopped when Gabriel tried to murder him with his eyes.

"Okay so tomorrow's Friday and according to the weather channel it's supposed to get up to like seventy-five degrees and Cassie's already picked out his clothes." He told them.

"What do his clothes have to do with this?" Sam asked.

"Why everything Samsquatch, everything." Gabe told him, "So Cassie always wears super baggy clothed but underneath all that baggy shit he wears these super tight well fitting white Hanes t-shirts, with the slight v-neck so his collar bones pop out and you cant see them," Gabriel explained, "So, he'll be wearing this super baggy blue button down flannel."

"Okay, then what?" Jo asked. Lucifer was mostly sitting back and listening to everything.

"During lunch, since our school is dumb and has it right before last period, one of us will spill something all over Cassie's flannel, probably me. Then he'll have to take it off, leaving him in a tight white t-shirt, he'll be a little uncomfortable because he only wears them alone at home but then _you_ Jo will assure him he looks fine and ooohhhh _when Deano sees Cassie in that shirt_, he won't be able to resist."

"You think so?" Lucifer asked and then the three teenagers scoffed.

"Luce," Jo said, "After talking to Cas for ten minutes Dean has to shake out his fists because of bad blood flow. He clenches them so he won't touch Cas, and then he groans and moans for the rest of the day about how adorable and beautiful and awesome he is." Jo almost complained.

"Well okay then, hop to it." Lucifer said and they all smiled.

The next day Cas was walking with Meg to the lunch table to join the others wearing exactly what Gabriel said he would. Dean was already sitting down with the rest of them, and Gabriel in the end did the spilling of the whatever it was because it wasn't abnormal for him to be dumb.

"Cassie I feel like it's been forever!" Gabriel said standing excitedly and running over to his brother right before they reached the table. Only thing was, when Gabriel hugged Cas, he was holding some chocolate milk.

It soaked Castiel's entire front.

"Shit" he cursed, "Gabriel what the actual fuck?" he asked. He wasn't mad, nor did he yell, he was just thoroughly aggravated.

"Oh hell, sorry Cassie, I didn't mean to." Gabriel said apologizing as sincerely as he could without laughing.

"It's alright." Cas sighed.

"Clarence you've got a shirt under that, just take your flannel off." Meg told him.

"Yeah," Sam added, "You can't just sit in a soaking wet shirt."

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" Cas said smiling sheepishly and blushed as he unbuttoned his shirt and removed the flannel. Folding it so that the wet spot went in on itself and stuck it in his messenger bag.

Dean gasped louder than he meant to and luckily only Gabriel and Sam heard it.

"Cas don't worry you look fine," Jo added, "Really good actually."

Cas was, to put it bluntly, really hot and he wasn't super defined with large muscles like Dean, but he was fit, very fit, and you could definitely appreciate it when he was just in this shirt. Dean growled under his breath.

_Holy fuck what the fucking shit am I gonna do?_ Dean thought to himself. This just wasn't fair. The shirt was skin tight on Cas and it came above Cas' ratty low rise jeans, which Dean didn't know were low rise, and it showed off his magnificent, touchable, just waiting for hickeys, hipbones that Dean also didn't know were there. He needed to be normal.

"Now you don't look like an adorable ragamuffin any more, just adorable." Dean offered with some food in his mouth. Cas blushed. _FUCK WHAT WAS THAT. BE NORMAL DEAN, NOT HIT ON HIM DEAN GOD DAMN IT,_ Dean's inner Sam shouted at him.

"I uhhh, I gotta head to class, Mr. Shirley said he'd help me with something before class." Dean said quickly and bolted from the cafeteria before Cas could even say thank you.

For a little while Cas ate his lunch but after he was finished he announced that he was leaving.

"Why?" Gabriel asked.

"Because everyone is…is looking at me." Cas said yanking at his t-shirt.

"It's because you're hot Cas." Jo told him bluntly.

"I don't like it." He said and went to class.

….

Gabriel and Jo sat down around Dean when they finished from lunch. He was sitting in the back of the English room with his head phones in and a sad expression on his face.

"What's the problemo stud muffin?" Gabriel asked him, plucking out one of Dean's ear phones.

"Your brother is the problem." He growled.

Gabriel and Jo raised their eyebrows.

Dean sighed, "He's currently wearing a skin tight t-shirt that doesn't even reach his waste line and it literally makes it hard for me to think when I'm around him. I just—I just want him, physically, mentally, everything and I'm too afraid to do anything but I think if I see him again like that I won't be able to control myself."

"Listen Deano and listen close," Gabriel said, "Cassie is my little brother, he's the only family I got left accept for Lucifer and when I tell you that he's had the most ginormous crush on you for over three years, _then it's the shit-bitchin truth._"

"Okay," Dean said smiling weakly, "….okay."

**XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX**

Meg and Cas were waiting in the parking lot between Dean's impala and Gabriel's rusty old pick up truck for the others so they could all go back to Cas' house and hang out and play videogames and watch Lord of the Rings.

They looked up to see Dean walking towards them first. He looked very determined and Cas turned his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Dean?" he said when Dean didn't seem to be slowing down as he walked towards Cas.

Dean kept walking, put his hands up and grasped Cas' hip with one hand and his face with the other, and pushed the smaller boy against the impala, and slammed his mouth onto Cas'.

Cas' eyes flew open in surprise but when Dean refused to pull away Cas snaked his arms around Dean's neck and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean pressed himself forwards and Cas welcomed it, pulling Dean forward so there was no space between them at all. Cas gripped Dean's hair and Dean dug his fingers into Cas' hip, rubbing his thumb in circles on the bone. Cas gasped lightly which allowed Dean entrance to Cas' mouth and before you knew it their tongues were everywhere and Cas was biting Dean's bottom lips and rolling it between his teeth and Dean was groaning and pressing his hips forward even more and finally, after desperately clawing at one another they pulled apart breathing heavily and smiling.

Dean sighed happily, "Finally," whispered.

Cas blushed and looked down at himself to avoid eye contact for a moment and realized that Dean had stretched his t-shirt out quiet a lot, but that was okay, he liked it that way.

**So that's my oneshot! Did you like it? PLEASE GIVE ME OTHER ONE SHOT IDEAD BC I LOVE WIRITNG THEM AND WRITING THEM HELPS ME THINK OF IDEAS TO CONTINUE MY CHAPTER STORIES SO PLEASE. Also review pretty please with Dean's freckles on top? One love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
